The Wish Book
by Belle Vita
Summary: Secret Santa fic for Athena Alexandria. Hope you enjoy! Jack and Kate's Christmas in Dharmaville, 1977.
1. Chapter 1

I can't write anything in one chapter, it seems. So this will be divided into two parts, the second of which will be posted tomorrow evening. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, whatever you celebrate.

* * *

The Wish Book

Part One

Christmas had never been Kate's favorite time of year. She wasn't a complete scrooge, but often wondered why so much fuss was made about one single day of the year. She could appreciate the delicious food or maybe spending time with loved ones, but Christmas had somewhat lost its meaning. Replacing the traditions of her youth were massive amounts of gifts that few could actually afford and the crazed shopping tradition of Black Friday.

There were too many expectations for it to be any fun.

Maybe in Dharmaville, 1977, Christmas would be different.

"You're awfully quiet. What's wrong?" Jack asked her from under the kitchen sink, where he had dissembled the drain pipe to clear a clog. Kate snickered at what a handyman he had become during their few months in Dharmaville.

She let out a light giggle. "You can't even see me. How do you figure something's wrong?"

He scooted out from underneath the cabinet, wiping his hands on a towel. "I can just tell."

"Well, it's just... what are we supposed to do about Christmas this year? I mean, we're trapped in this place, and nothing is very conventional. I don't know if they even celebrate it–"

"Judging by the Thanksgiving feast we took part in, I'm guessing they don't have anything against Christmas. We're supposed to feel 'normal' here, remember?"

Despite her reluctance toward being dumped into 1977, Kate had gotten into a routine, a practice she couldn't remember much of in the real world, and had almost begun to enjoy her time.

She was hardly great in the motor pool, where she'd been assigned to work, but Juliet was helpful in masking that, and it felt good to get her hands dirty, keep her mind off the fact she was trapped in 1977. Plus, Kate was very happy she'd avoided Jack's fate and wasn't chosen to be a janitor. To his credit, he'd never much complained about it.

And slowly, she and Jack had patched up their relationship. It helped that they lived in a fairly simple world, where she was just a pseudo-mechanic and he was just a janitor. Trepidatious of starting up with him again, because the last thing he'd been to her was a drug addict, Kate had slowly let him in, until they had made a new beginning and she almost forgot the problems that plagued their bond before.

"Maybe we should ask Juliet. Or Sawyer. They've got three years on us," Jack suggested, the mention of their names together still relatively strange.

"Yeah. I'll do that," she said, making a note to talk to Juliet about the upcoming holiday.

"Anyway, I think I've gotten this all settled," Jack said after he'd reattached the pipes, standing up to rinse his hands under hot water, scrubbing them with soap.

After he'd dried his hands, he walked to her, watching Kate's face scrunch up in displeasure as he neared.

"You're gross," she retaliated, pushing him away and pulling his hands apart from where they were joined on the small of her back.

He supposed he probably didn't smell like roses.

"You mean to say you don't like the stench of rotting food and drain grime?"

Kate cocked her head back dramatically.

"Go _home_. And don't come back until you've showered and changed your clothes."

Ducking down his head, he sneaked a kiss and pinched her cheek lightly.

"Oh, come on, you like seeing me be a manly man– fixing your sink, mowing your lawn, checking the water heater. You love it."

There was some truth behind her love of Herculean Jack. Seeing him chop down a tree was much more fun than hearing him talk about surgical complications, as he had in the past.

"No," she denied, feeling a small blush rise to her cheeks. "I love _you. _There's a difference."

* * *

The weekend was over, Kate had finally admitted to herself, examining the grease under her fingernails that she'd just managed to erase the day before, as she tried not to think about how much she'd rather be lying in bed with Jack all day, as they had done on Sunday.

She and Juliet were busy fixing up a utility van that Hurley had driven through a dense part of the jungle, resulting in dangling metal pieces Kate thought were probably important to the vehicle's health.

When Angela, the third woman in the motor pool, had left to get some lunch, Kate finally brought up the subject of Dharmaville Christmas.

"Ben hasn't given you the catalog?" Juliet asked her, squinting in the sunlight and wiping sweat from her brow. It didn't matter what month it was on the island; it was always hot.

"Very funny," Kate said, realizing how thankful she was to have Juliet's company during the day.

Juliet sat on one of the rusty stools in the covering that served as the garage. "I'm serious," she said lightly. "It's like the JcPenney catalog of Dharmaville."

Kate laughed in disbelief and wondered why anything took her by surprise anymore. "And it'll get here in time? There're only, what, three weeks until Christmas?"

"You know as well as I do that just about anything is possible here," she grinned. "I only ordered a few days ago. Just think, no more Black Friday."

"You did that?" Kate shot back. She didn't like getting up early, let alone being shoved by overzealous shoppers, all for saving a little bit of money.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Guilty. Anyway, I'll give you my copy since I'm done with it. But no copying what I picked out for Sawyer."

Instead of letting Juliet's knowledge of her past relationship with Sawyer become an awkward conversation piece, Kate brushed it aside. It wasn't as if Jack and Juliet had a completely innocent past, either.

"Well, they're pretty different," Kate said simply, grinning when the other woman agreed in laughter.

The two returned to the underbelly of the van, sighing at the damage. "He really did this one in," Juliet said, reaching for her tools while Kate pulled at a piece of shredded, hanging metal.

"I know it's early and all, but have you and Jack made Christmas plans?"

Kate shook her head. "Nope. We just had the whole discussion yesterday and realized we didn't even know if Dharma celebrated Christmas..."

"It can be a little bit depressing," Juliet said. "You know, when you're reminded of the Christmases of your past, how you spent them with family, the traditions. It's different."

"Well, you know me and family. I haven't had a very exciting Christmas yet," she replied. "But I think it will be nice, having Jack with me at least. He's really changed."

The women paused before Juliet agreed. "Well, just the same, you and Jack should join us this year. It's just gonna be me and Sawyer. It'd be nice to have some company."

Kate hoped it was a sign of the strides the two couples had made that prompted Juliet to extend the invitation. Holidays were generally stressful, pressure-filled events in Kate's family, in which everyone always managed to indulge in just a little too much wine. She wondered if the upcoming one would be the same.

She chuckled.

"What?" Juliet asked, concerned that Kate was offended by her invitation.

"If Jack and Sawyer can act like big boys..." she managed, both women laughing at all of the altercations the two had in the past. "I'll talk it over with Jack, get him straightened out. You do the same with Sawyer. If all goes well, we're in."

* * *

Jack laid in bed that night with Kate snuggled up against him, wishing it was cold enough outside that they could put flannel sheets on the bed.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't just moved in already. Kate was lucky enough to have never been assigned a roommate, but there was a new recruiting class coming in soon, and Jack was afraid if he didn't jump now, he might not get the chance. He liked living with Hurley and was provided with laughs on a daily basis, but felt that Kate might provide something more.

Part of him was hesitant; everything had been fine between the two in the past, in the real world, before they lived together, then the relationship had combusted. He knew things were different now, _they _were better now. He wasn't popping pills and getting drunk every night. He'd shaved off his beard.

"I talked to Sawyer today," he said quietly, forcing his brain to switch topics. "About Christmas."

Kate turned in his arms so she faced him. "Okay," she said, treating the conversation delicately. Sawyer wasn't their favorite subject.

"He said there's a catalog?" he questioned, and Kate nodded, pecking him on the lips at his puzzled look.

"That's what Juliet told me too."

Stretching over to the bedside table, Jack opened the drawer and pulled out the thick wish book. "Well, he gave this to me."

They leaned against the headboard and flipped through the catalog, laughing at the ugly clothing they'd seen their parents wearing in old pictures, at the antiquated appliances and toys.

"See anything you want?" Jack asked when they'd finished.

Kate sat between his outstretched legs and against his chest, rubbing soft circles into his palms.

"I could really go for that blowout set," she laughed. "I want my hair to look exactly like Farrah Fawcett's.

Jack laughed. "I think I'll go ahead and pick out something else."

"And what about you?"

"I don't need anything."

Kate huffed. "Typical male response. Of course you don't _need _anything."

Jack looped his arms around her torso so his hands met on her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Okay, fine. I have everything I want, then." He glanced poignantly at her.

"Jack," she turned around, pressing her lips against his, shivering when his hands crept up her back against her bare skin, letting him flip her over and pin her against the mattress. "That was delightfully cheesy."

* * *

Up next: The big day arrives, and Jack and Kate share it with Sawyer and Juliet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of two. Hope you enjoy. I tried to make it a little bit holiday cheery, but I can't deal with 'cheesy' things, so I hope I found the right combination... Let me know what you think and leave a little review. :) Think of it as your gift to me.

Oh, and I know the timeline is probably a little screwed up, and I'm not entirely sure how plausible it would be for Ben to perform the tasks that he does in this part. But my answer to that? Just go with it.

* * *

The Wish Book

Part Two

Christmas came just a few weeks later, and Kate found herself oddly excited. Choosing gifts for Jack hadn't been easy, so she decided to buy him a few small things, sure that he wouldn't be able to pull out all the stops, either.

For their hosts, Juliet and Sawyer, she and Jack had settled on a few bottles of non Dharma-brand wine. The presents had arrived with wrapping, and Kate laughed at how prepared the people behind Dharma were. She had to admit that ordering everything from a catalog made life a lot easier.

Jack woke her that morning, running two fingers down the line of her spine, causing her to flop over, a lazy smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, and Kate noticed he was already dressed.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"9:30. I made coffee." He waved a steaming mug beside her.

She sat up and accepted the warm mug, thanking him. She was glad it was Christmas for once, and although she expected it, was disappointed when she looked outside and saw the same perfectly green grass and perfectly green trees.

"Guess we're not having a white Christmas, huh?"

He chuckled, and Kate appreciated the crinkles around his deep brown eyes, his genuine smile, how _happy _he looked. Could she ever have imagined that returning to the island would make either of them so content? It wasn't perfect, but it was enough. Her heart swelled.

"Stay there." He disappeared into the hallway and returned moments later with a tray. "Breakfast in bed – cliché, I know."

She set her coffee on the bedside table and patted her lap. "You can do this anytime," she hinted, surveying the pancakes he'd arranged in a stack, decorated with snowman faces out of chocolate chips. "When did you learn how to cook?"

Ducking his head in what Kate assumed was a little bit of embarrassment, he mumbled that it was no big deal, and that he could follow directions.

He joined her on the other side of the bed, stealing a few bites and laughing when she swatted his hand away. He laid back onto the fluffy pillows and eyed the Dharma catalog that was still in the bedroom.

"So what'd you get me?" he asked playfully, grabbing the wish book and flipping through the glossy pages. "What about this drill bit set? I have a whole bunch of desks to put together at the school." He continued his charade until he was listing off ridiculous items. "Or these duck slippers. I like those."

Kate frowned. "You ruined your surprise," she joked, but was suddenly uncomfortable with the items she'd chosen. None of the listings in the wish book screamed "Jack!"

There was one surprise she'd already stashed at Juliet and Sawyer's, as difficult as it was to be discrete with an object so awkward and bulky. She hoped he'd accept the sentiment.

"When are we headed over there?" Jack asked her, shaking his head when she tried to clear the tray to the kitchen. "I'll get that. Stay in bed," he ordered.

"Around one I think," she yelled after him, unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

He reappeared in the doorway, hands empty. "Wanna wait until then to do presents or are we opening them here?"

"Umm," she started, putting a finger to her lips and pretending to debate, "There."

* * *

A few hours lately, a cheery Juliet swung open the door of her and Sawyer's home. "Merry Christmas!" she said, wrapping both in a hug. "Come on in."

Just a few days ago, when Kate brought over one of Jack's presents, their house hadn't resembled its current decoration at all. Replacing the normal accessories placed in every Dharma house were Santa and snowman figurines, a tall Christmas tree with ornaments and tinsel and wrapped gifts that garnished the tree skirt.

Sawyer leaned against the kitchen counter, wearing a dark green sweater adorned with white, stitched-in reindeer that Jack couldn't stop his laughter against. "Merry Christmas," he said, holding up his beer, Juliet's enthusiasm unmatched.

"Nice sweater," Jack said seriously, before shaking the blond man's hand. "Thanks for having us over."

Kate presented the felt bag with the bottles of wine to Juliet, who opened it with widened eyes.

"Thank you, guys. This'll be perfect with dinner. I'd planned on lunch, but it doesn't look like it'll be ready for a while, but I thought maybe we could open presents, or I've got a few appetizers."

"Relax," Sawyer told her. "We don't gotta impress anybody. It's just those two," he said with a chuckle.

There was a knock on the door as Jack and Sawyer debated the winner of the 1978 Super Bowl, one of many tiffs they would have that day. Puzzled, Juliet rose from the couch, sighing after she'd looked out of the peephole.

"Hi, Ben. Merry Christmas," she said as graciously as she could manage.

"Same to you." His bug-eyed stare wandered to Kate, then to the two men in the kitchen. "Well isn't this cozy," he remarked. "I take it you're not joining the rest of us for Christmas dinner, then?"

Juliet blinked, trying not to react to Ben, as she knew he surely wanted. "Maybe for dessert."

"Well, don't let me interrupt. I just came by to wish everyone a wonderful Christmas, and to fulfill a few... _requests_."

Jack and Sawyer practically raced from the kitchen. "Ben... can we talk over here?" The three men huddled, leaving Juliet and Kate suspicious of their behavior.

"Must be something either really good or really bad if they had to go to Ben," Juliet lamented. She had considered asking him for a favor or two for James, things she knew only Ben had the power to obtain, but had resisted. She didn't want him to hold anything else over her head as he tended to do. She'd been on this island for too damn long not to have learned a few lessons.

Kate was equally intrigued, watching Ben hand both men packages. If this were an alley instead of a kitchen, she would've thought she was witnessing a drug deal. A slight grin formed on her face before she erased it, realizing that putting Jack and drugs together wasn't all that funny.

Soon Ben was gone, waving at them with a smirk on his face as he let himself out.

"You two have to open presents first. I don't think either of us want to follow you," Kate blurted out, pointing to herself and Juliet.

She watched Sawyer open his gifts from Juliet– new flannel shirts, a power drill and a box she'd told him not to open until later, eliciting an awkward silence in the room.

Jack opened a box with new clothes– not too '70s, Kate told him, but he'd still fit in with the rest of the men. Next was a record by the Eagles, which he was pleasantly surprised by.

"There's one more thing," she told him, heading to the back of the tree, where Juliet had smartly masked the gift with the tree skirt.

Jack frowned in confusion when she handed it to him. "You got me... a drawer?"

She punched him on the arm. "It's symbolic, you idiot. I want you to move in with me. If you want to, that is." She stumbled over her words, suddenly wondering why it was a good idea to ask such a big question in front of Juliet and Sawyer. They'd discussed it before, but briefly, and only as a matter of convenience, since Jack was practically over there all the time and they never wanted to make Hurley feel like a third wheel at Jack's.

He leaned forward on his knees to give her a kiss. "Of course I want to." He lingered near her before pressing another kiss against her lips. "I don't know how I'm gonna break it to Hurley, though..."

"He'll survive," she said, wrapping an arm through his where they sat on the floor. "I don't know how you didn't notice that the bottom drawer of the dresser has been gone for a few days... Observant, Jack," she joked.

"If you need any help moving..." Sawyer said, trailing off. He didn't want to sound _too _supportive. "Just let me know," he finished lamely.

Juliet opened her gift from Sawyer, tears springing to her eyes. It was photo album from her sister Rachel, who she hadn't seen in years, filled with updated pictures of her family. "How did you get this?" she breathed, the room mesmerized by her reaction.

"Small favor from Ben," Sawyer answered. "He owed me. Don't ask."

Then Kate saw what Jack was clutching. A small box, wrapped in festive red paper... he wouldn't, again... would he? Engagement hadn't suited them the last time around, and Dharmaville was hardly the place for promise making. Juliet, looking up from the album for a moment and noticing the panic in her eyes, shook her head side to side inconspicuously, a silent "it's probably not what you think."

Kate flushed and felt silly for thinking such a thing. Of course he wasn't going to propose. He knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"Neither of us intended to bring the waterworks, promise," Jack said, handing her a flat, rectangular package she hadn't noticed before. "It's, uh, well I hope it's not too soon. But I know how much you want to know... well, just open it."

Inside was a single 8x10 of Aaron, a preschool picture by the looks of it. "Ben helped," Jack said faintly, praying that the photo hadn't set her back on the progress she'd made. "We can get it framed."

She wiped a tear from her cheek over the little boy who she missed so much. "This is just what I needed. It's perfect."

"That's Claire's little squirt?" Sawyer asked, seeing the little boy he'd only known as a wailing baby who had liked the sound of his voice. It seemed like a long time ago that he'd sat on the beach, reading to the baby from auto magazines, coaxing Aaron to sleep. "Damn."

"And there's this." Jack handed her the small box and she couldn't control her pounding heart, even though, deep down, she knew it wasn't a ring. "It won't make you cry, promise," he laughed.

Inside was one of the few things, besides Aaron and a few friends, that she missed from home. "How would he let you give this to me?" She took it out of its package, fingering the smooth metallic finish, unaccustomed to seeing something so modern, something so 'real world.'

It was easy to forget that they were in the '70s sometimes. The change in clothing and hairstyles was often overshadowed by their everyday activities. After some adjustment, they'd all found it simple to blend in with everyone, and most of the time, they forget they'd had to make such a change in the first place.

"It's the one material thing you complain about missing all the time," Jack said. "And strangely enough, Ben said he trusts that you'll keep it inside your house, make sure no one else sees it..."

"No fair," Sawyer grumbled.

He'd given her the iPod that was left at home during their rush to get back to the island. She'd always loved to unwind with a pair of headphones and her selection of music, and found both the record players and the music catalog in Dharmaville inadequate.

"Of course you'll never be able to change the songs on it..."

"That's okay. Thank you so much, Jack," she said, hugging him. There were times she felt as if Jack, like any other man, never listened to her, but the little things disproved a great portion of the theory. "What did you have to do...?"

Jack smirked. "Nothing much. I just brought up the fact that he'd be dead right now if it weren't for me. Seemed to change his mind."

* * *

They sat down to dinner an hour later, already satisfied by the day's events. Sawyer popped the cork on the wine and passed it around the table.

"None for me," Jack said when Sawyer passed the bottle to him.

Kate smiled, unsure if she would've been bothered had Jack drank just one glass. "Forgot," Sawyer grumbled. Instead, Jack poured water into the wine glass from the crystal pitcher on the table.

They surveyed the elaborate meal before them, the lit candles, the Christmas music playing lightly in the background, the twinkling lights on the tree. It didn't matter that they weren't in the most ideal place or that they were trapped in 1977. Happiness had no timeline.

Jack raised his glass, squeezing Kate's knee with his free hand. The remaining three followed his lead.

"To whenever we end up..."


End file.
